


Stolen Moments

by QuidditchMom (eibbil_one)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eibbil_one/pseuds/QuidditchMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chance meeting, Draco and Hermione embark on a year long series of encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

He stood in the doorway of the shabby room and sighed. Of all the hotel rooms, resort suites, and cozy B&B spots in the world, she had to choose this...hovel. _Oh well_ , he thought dismally as he shed his robes and drew out his wand, _whatever the lady wants._

She may want to meet here, but that didn't mean it had to look like here.

Slowly, and with painstaking attention to detail, Draco Malfoy set about transfiguring various items in the Leaky Cauldron's largest room into opulent furnishings. As he did so, his mind wandered to that afternoon almost exactly one year ago. The afternoon that changed his life from something to slog through into ...well, into something wonderful.

***One Year Earlier***

Someone was humming.

That wasn't remarkable in and of itself. But it was the song this someone was humming that gave him pause. Right there, in between popular fiction and classic poetry, a woman was humming the Hogwarts Sorting Hat song from seventh year.

Curiosity had done wonders for the poor cat, and didn't seem any more charitable towards Draco Malfoy that afternoon; because before he could stop himself, he'd walked to the end of the aisle and peered down the next, trying to place the owner of that soft, almost sad voice.

Her back was to him, but he remembered that hair. It had been a bushy mess when he'd first seen her, and not much better the last time, when they'd all said their goodbyes at Kings Cross. But sometime over the past five years it had relaxed slightly so that it now fell in more defined waves, ending just below her shoulders. He was just about to turn around and leave her to her shopping when he heard it. It was just a slight sound, barely audible, but it was enough to make him step towards her rather than further away.

When he was only a breath from her, she sniffed again, this time bringing a hand to her face.

"And what, exactly, would Hermione Granger find to cry about in a Muggle bookstore?" Draco said softly.

She whipped around so fast, Draco was amazed books didn't fly off the shelves from the resultant windstorm. "Dr...Dr..."

"Draco," he supplied helpfully. "Perhaps you remember me?"

"How could I forget the pebble in my shoe that ended up saving the life of my best friend?" Her slight smile took the acid from her words.

"Flattery, Granger. Be careful, it may go to my head." Draco was amazed at the sting he still felt over the friend he'd been too late to save.

Hermione looked as though she was going to fall into their comfortable past of insult/retort, then she closed her mouth and stared at her shoes.

"I'd better be going."

And before he could open his mouth to stop her, or even stop to wonder why he _wanted_ to stop her, she was gone. His brain got his feet going seconds later, and even then he had to jog to catch up to her.

"What's the rush?" he panted. "Can't even spare a few seconds for an old schoolmate?"

"No, I can't. I'm not a part of your world anymore, Draco. I haven't been for years. Being around anyone magical is still too painful."

"Potter really did a number on you, didn't he?" Draco scowled. "I told him he was mental for running off after Voldemort died." _Told him he'd be leaving the best part of him behind, too_ , Draco thought but didn't say.

"Harry has nothing to do with this, Draco."

"And your decision to leave the wizarding world? Tell me he had nothing to do with that."

"It was something we decided together. Neither of us wanted to live in that world again, Draco. The memories were just too thick. Especially around each other. We lost so many friends, so many people to that bloody bastard....it was just easier to cope if we left it all behind. You never did understand it, did you? How we could shun the power we have and live simple, ordinary lives?"

"Well, I guess it's just not in me to let an advantage go unused. But Hermione," Draco dropped his voice an octave and placed a finger under her chin. "I wouldn't press like this if I thought you were happy. But you're not."

This time when her mouth formed a retort, he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Happy people don't cry in bookstores, Hermione."

Silence reigned as they stood there, a logjam on a crowded London sidewalk. People edged around them and brushed by them, but neither noticed. Their eyes were locked and Draco's finger remained on her slightly parted lips as though glued there.

And before either could think about it, Draco pulled her into his arms and fastened his mouth to hers. It was a deep, drugging kiss that sent small charges of electricity through every cell in her body. Feelings she'd thought dead and buried were rising from their dormancy to dance along her nerve endings. When his tongue touched hers, she was amazed her body didn't just implode.

Draco deepened the kiss with a slight angling of his head. He wrapped his arms around her firmly, pulled her against the evidence of what her lips did to him and groaned as she tilted her hips to greet him.

When Draco bent her backwards and she felt something soft under her back, Hermione pushed at his shoulders and looked around frantically.

"What did you do?" she accused.

"Well, I was fairly sure you didn't want to be seen snogging me in the middle of London, so I Apparated us to the nearest place I could think of."

Hermione sat up and took in her surroundings. Unless she missed her guess, this was one of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't look at me that way, Hermione," Draco pushed his overly long fringe out of his eyes when she fixed him with a glare. "There is no pressure, no innuendo here. Hell, I'll up and leave right now if that's what you really want. I just thought that after that kiss, you might appreciate a little privacy."

Hermione sat at the foot of an extremely lumpy bed and stared up at him. He could feel the heat of her eyes like twin lasers burning him everywhere. He wished fleetingly that he could read minds.

Before he could ask her what she was thinking, the corners of her mouth slowly arched into a smile. And then he saw the desire.

And he saw her rise to her feet.

And raise her hands to the collar of her blouse.

And then she began to unbutton the blouse.

And Draco Malfoy did something he'd never done in his life. He lifted his hands and stopped a woman from getting naked.

"Hermione -" he spoke in almost a reverent whisper as all he'd desired was suddenly standing before him. The blood pounding in his veins was making speech difficult and higher brain functions nearly impossible.

"Do you want me, Draco?" Hermione whispered back, her fingers grazing down the front of his shirt and coming to rest mere inches away from the answer to her question.

With a chivalry he didn't quite feel, he took her left hand and held it between them. Adultery was part and parcel of his marriage to Pansy. She felt no need to remain faithful to their vows, and neither did he. But, there was enough gentleman in him to raise the question regarding Hermione's. "What about the man that gave you this?"

Hermione didn't answer; at least, not with words. She raised herself up on her toes, pressed her lips to his and let her right hand fall the remaining few inches to cup him.

The feel of him, the heat...the pulsing desire that she could feel even through undergarments and trousers, sent long forgotten aches through to the very core of her soul. How long had it been since she'd felt true desire? Since she'd wanted the feel of a man's hands on her - wanted to feel him beneath her own? Wanted it instead of having it forced upon her? Days? Months? Years?

At this moment, though, it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to bare skin as quickly as possible. When her shaking fingers had finally pushed all material out of the way, thoughts of anything besides the man in front of her fled.

When Draco felt the slight chill of her fingers on his heated flesh, he felt his knees buckle...and he slowly succumbed to the need overpowering them both.

^*^*^*

Draco was just finishing the last touches on the bathtub when he heard her footsteps in the hallway outside. Whether from his memory of their first night here, or simply from her proximity, his flesh jumped to attention and his heart thudded in anticipation. It was hard to believe that it had been almost a year since their first encounter on the lumpy mattress, in the oversized chair, and in the clean, yet cramped shower stall.

It still hurt a little that she'd been so standoffish about their whole affair. But that only mattered the morning after; and as such, he would banish it from his mind. He only had one night with her; he didn't intend to waste a moment of it brooding over tomorrow.

On the other side of the door, Hermione was having nearly the same issues Draco was, but was loathe to tell him. At first, he'd been uncomfortable with not carrying on what he called a "proper affair." But she had been adamant. Her husband was not so much well known as he was a gossip. And it wouldn't do for him to hear news of his wife's illicit meetings through a third party. When he found out, she wanted to be the one to tell him. And tell him she had - just an hour ago.

When she left the room at the end of the second floor corridor, it would be to lead a life without David Carleton. Thank God.

But whether this new life included Draco had yet to be determined. Over the course of the year, she knew he'd grown comfortable with their arrangement. And she had no room to complain, as she was the one that had drawn up the arrangement in the first place.

She didn't knock. She didn't have to. She could hear him moving about, her heart fluttering at the attention he gave the room they would share. Her digital phone gave one pathetic warble - it never worked right here - then fell silent when she switched it off.

When she pushed open the door, Draco was standing to her immediate right, lighting candles on the dresser.

"Hi," she said softly. She desperately wanted to collapse into his arms and tell him of the life altering events of the afternoon, but that's not how they worked. This was their only time together. Neither wanted to waste a moment in conversation at the outset.

His smile beamed brighter than the candles in front of him. Their luminous glow made the normally cloudy gray of his eyes look more like molten silver. He said nothing as he removed her coat and placed it on a nearby chair.

With infinite tenderness, he took her hands, drew them to his lips and pressed two soft kisses to each set of knuckles. Hermione felt the breath leave her body when he took her right index finger into his mouth and sucked gently on it.

Her eyes drifted up to his, feeling at peace for the first time in nearly thirty days. These interludes, while fun at first - a little daring, a little risky, and a whole lot satisfying - had become her reason to get up in the morning. Two more weeks, she'd tell herself. One more week. Three more days. Tonight. Oh, glory...tonight.

Hermione pulled her finger from between Draco's petal soft lips and rose on her toes to place a small kiss there instead. At the first instant of contact, the simmer in her blood reached full boil, the tips of her fingers itched for the feel of his skin, and the core of her simply ached.

Fueled by the desire building to dangerous levels within her, Hermione placed her hands at the collar of Draco's shirt and pulled hard. Buttons went flying like bullets, but neither cared. Hermione flung the garment off and fastened her lips around a flat, male nipple at the same time her hand slipped inside his trousers. Draco groaned loud enough to wake the dead.

He didn't know what it was about this particular witch, whether it was the length of time between their lovemaking, a certain pheromone she gave off that only he was attuned to, or if it was just all the little things about her, but Hermione always drove him to fever pitch much faster than anyone else could.

Neither bothered with intimacies -- they had the rest of the night for slow and sweet. For now, there was only need. By the time she'd pushed his trousers to the floor and he'd slipped the simple dress from her shoulders - revealing, dear Merlin, nothing but body lotion beneath it - they were both breathless with lust.

Draco laid Hermione on the opulent silk bedspread, fanning her honey brown locks out behind her like a corona. He stood for a moment, prolonging his own agony as well as hers, and stared down at her. He paused, drinking in the loveliness of her peaches and cream skin, the dusky tint to nipples already straining for his mouth and the dark tangle that nearly dripped with want of him. And then it was just too much.

He covered her and entered her in one swift motion. Once buried to the hilt, he felt her inner muscles contract around him, as though giving him a welcoming hug. The sensation nearly sent him over the edge. He found enough control to keep release at bay as he plunged inside her again and again, the bedsprings rattling and their hearts pumping madly.

It seemed like a whisper of time before he felt himself unable to hold back anymore. Hermione's hands were clutching his back, her fingernails leaving half moon marks in his shoulder blades as she moaned his name again and again.

"Draco," she panted, "please. I want us together." He looked down into her face and, eyes locked; they both felt the wonder, the heart stopping release, of passion's pinnacle.

Hermione cuddled into the curve of Draco's shoulder as they returned to Earth. This was when they usually caught up on the news of each other's lives in the month that had passed. But this time, neither spoke for a long time.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, his fingers trailing up and down her bare spine.

"Hmmm?" she half spoke, half sighed.

"I don't know how much longer I can continue to do this."

Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat and forced herself not to react. Turning to lay on her stomach facing him, she showed him a blank face. "What do you mean?" she asked, keeping her voice as even as possible.

"After a year of this...I just don't know how much longer I'll be content with only having you once a month."

The thudding of her heart became so pronounced, she was amazed he couldn't hear it as well. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm starting to get greedy."

Nearly overcome with happiness, Hermione slid herself upwards to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Draco held her firmly to him with hands that seized her hair at its nape and plundered her mouth, savoring every texture and every taste. Unbelievably, as only twenty minutes had passed since she'd arrived, Draco began to feel the slight stirrings of returning desire. He moved his hands from her hair and placed them on her hips, shifting her until she was on top of him. Smart as she was, it took her a few moments to catch on.

"Well, well," she grinned, nipping at his bottom lip. "Been taking our vitamins, have we?"

"Trust me, Hermione. It's just you."

The playfulness leached from her at the solemnity in his voice. Then the familiar smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You nearly made me forget the surprise, you wicked thing."

He eased her off of him with a quick kiss to her forehead and rolled her onto her back. Once she was prone, Draco got up from the bed and gathered her up into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as he walked towards the bathroom. There were many pleasing attributes to him, Hermione mused, but his arms were her favorite. Or, at least, his arms when they were around her. Something about them made her feel secure and cherished, and, well, loved.

Before she could ponder how _that_ word had cropped up in relation to Draco, he had crossed the bathroom's threshold and her ability to speak was sorely damaged. "Draco," she breathed.

"I guess you like it."

"Put me in, now," she grinned, inhaling the rose scented perfume in the air.

Slowly, Draco bent at the waist and placed her carefully into the bathtub. After transfiguring it into an old fashioned claw foot tub, with room for two, he had filled it and charmed the water to stay warm. His final touch had been a stroke of genius, he thought. Dancing across the surface were at least a hundred rose petals.

Hermione sat up and immediately wove her hair into a knot at the top of her head then closed her eyes, laid back and sighed. She opened one eye after a moment or two and looked up at Draco. He was leaning back against the bathroom's small sink, arms folded across his chest, and staring at her with an indescribable expression on his face. He was also completely nude.

In a flash of memory, she remembered the first time she had seen the unclothed male body, as a bookish sixteen year old that had gone looking for her best friend only to find more than she intended. Harry had been standing in front of his trunk, toweling off after a shower. She'd only gotten the briefest of glances before fleeing the room - to this day, she was sure he hadn't know she'd been there - but it was enough. And she remembered thinking how almost silly it looked.

But as Draco stood before her, she no longer felt there was anything silly at all. In fact, just the sight of him was enough to send echoes of an orgasm rippling within her core. Almost as if her center could remember having him there and wanted him there again.

"So, is all this mine alone? Or will you be joining me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Draco grinned. He stepped over to the side of the tub across from her and lowered himself into the water. Once he was settled and facing her, he reached under the water and captured her foot. With gentle strength, he began to massage one foot and then the other. Hermione's eyes closed at the loving touches only to spring apart again when she felt something wet on her toes. Something not bath water.

"Draco," she gasped.

"Shhh," he responded softly and proceeded to kiss and caress her feet...and her legs...and the back of her knees. He only stopped when he reached the point where continuing to lave her leg would have drowned one of them. But the kisses had made her ache for him again, and she felt the gathering dew within her and the aching tightness of breasts longing for his mouth.

Seeming to sense her growing desire, Draco leaned forward to kiss her mouth and pressed his now fully functional erection to the place she wanted it most. There was a bit of slipping and sliding and water sloshing over the side as they tried to find a way to make this work.

They both burst into a fit of giggles when Draco's wet hand slipped on the side of the tub, causing him to pitch face first into the water.

"Well, this is bloody awkward," Draco muttered. "So much for my smooth bathtub seduction."

"Then how about we leave the bath for somewhere we can maneuver better." Draco sighed and stood, holding a hand to help her from the tub. Drying each other off became an almost painful foreplay and Hermione felt herself growing desperate to have him inside of her again. But she had plans before that happened.

When they were dry and back on the opulent bed coverings, Draco moved to cover her once again. She stopped him with a hand to his chest. He looked puzzled for a moment, but then smiled and lay back.

Despite her powerful ache, she took her time with him. She started kissing at his forehead, moving with glacial slowness across his face, neck and chest. When she reached his waist, she nipped slightly at the skin, marking him. He groaned in pain and pleasure, threading his hands through her hair to pull her mouth back to his. She shook her head.

"Hermione," Draco said in sudden concern. "You don't have to. I know this isn't something you enjoy." She'd told him early on that her husband forced this act on her at times and as such it had become a chore she avoided at all costs.

She said nothing; she just continued downward until her breath caressed his length, her tongue grazed the tip, and her mouth enclosed him. _And this,_ she thought, _is the way it's supposed to be._ Acting on the instincts she didn't know she possessed, she continued the oral caress, alternating between slow and fast, tongue and mouth until Draco was pleading with her. Hermione tasted something a bit salty, a bit sweet and new he was about to come. She increased her pace until he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her from him.

"But..." she began once she was lying atop him, but Draco's mouth on hers ceased all further conversation. The kiss turned savage almost instantly and she met his tongue thrust for thrust. The need suddenly turned desperate and she sat up, positioned herself and sheathed him inside of her.

Driven by the feel of him, she rocked her hips back and forth, up and down, growing in ferocity until the pleasure of it nearly undid her. A second before it did, Draco placed his hands on her hips and lifted him from her mid thrust. She tried to protest once she landed on her back, but as her mouth opened to speak Draco's mouth caressed her with the most intimate of kisses. Her words were drowned by a hiss of pleasure so intense, she felt her heart skip a beat. Despite the raging desire flooding both of them, Draco took his time with her, alternating lips, tongue and teeth in a maddeningly slow climb to the crest.

She felt her muscles contract, knew her eyes had rolled back into her head and a moment before glorious orgasm reached her, he stopped.

"Bastard," she ground out teasingly.

"I want to be inside you, Hermione. I want to feel it."

Hermione just smiled and held her arms open. He moved up her body, pausing to rob her of breath once again as he took each nipple into his mouth. "Draco, please," she whimpered.

"All right, love," he said softly once their faces were near again. Propped on his hands, Draco once again pressed the tip of his erection at her opening. He wanted to continue to make her mad with anticipation, but the pounding of the blood in his ears was too loud and drowned out every other impulse.

With one slow thrust, he was once again buried to the hilt. Hermione reached her hands up to grip his shoulders and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. Her lust was overwhelming and uncontainable. She had to have him, hard, fast...and now. Using her heels to dig into his lower back, Hermione rocked her body, thrusting herself onto him in a drumbeat of body against body in a dance as old as time. She felt her orgasm build for the third time and this time, nothing stopped her. She screamed his name and felt herself nearly black out as a pleasure more intense than she'd ever experience washed over her. The feel of her muscles contracting sent Draco right off the precipice after her; their release was so intense, it took each of them a while to stop shuddering. Once they had, they drifted into exhausted sleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

^*^*^

Hermione was just finishing rinsing her hair when Draco pulled the shower curtain aside. She grinned at him through the veil of falling water, but he didn't return the smile. And he didn't move to join her.

"What is the suitcase for, Hermione?"

She met his eyes head on. It wasn't surprising that he hadn't noticed until now as their night had been full of nothing but their glory in being together.

Hermione debated pulling him in with her, to end their interlude the way they always did, but this wasn't any other morning. She turned off the tap and reached for the towel he held out for her. Wrapping it firmly around her torso, Hermione left the bathroom to sit on the bed. She used a hand towel to finish drying her hair, and she spoke without looking directly at him.

"I'm going away for a bit. Harry and Melissa's baby was born last week and I'm going to Australia for the christening."

"What does he have to say about that?" Draco asked. He never used her husband's name, he just called him "he" with a derisive sneer.

"I don't know. I didn't tell him." Hermione gauged the look of shock on Draco's face and plunged on before she lost her nerve. "I left him, Draco. Last night before I came here I told him I'd filed for divorce and I walked out."

If she'd told him she was about to become a stripper, he wouldn't have been more shocked. But there was a small part of him that didn't feel shocked at all. And that small part began to grow and grow until he couldn't contain the smile.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"Two weeks, give or take, why?"

"I was wondering. When you return, would you be interested in having dinner with me? I foresee being very lonely in the next couple of weeks. You see, my wife and I are separating."

"Draco, that's not necessary. Just because I'm leaving my husband..."

He silenced her with a kiss that kicked her well loved body into gear for round four. But before she could reciprocate, he broke the kiss and pulled away slightly.

"Hermione, Pansy moved out last week."

His words took a long time to penetrate the heat of passion his lips had stoked. And when they did, she found herself smiling even harder than him.

"So, what about dinner, then?" Draco asked, pushing her back onto the bed.

"You mean, like a date? What a quaint notion, coming from you."

"Yes or no, wench," he growled, nipping her shoulder.

"Yes," she panted as a wandering finger found her center and stroked it in slow, smooth motions.

He didn't know if she was agreeing to dinner, or to his ministrations. But then her fingers closed around his growing, heating flesh and the future ceased to matter. It would all work out in time. For now, he was going to drive her even crazier than he had the night before.

The future was opened up to them in a way they'd never intended. And perhaps because of that, they made slow, sweet love the remainder of the morning...and afternoon until Hermione had to leave for the airport.

After a year of stolen moments, she was suddenly loathe to leave him for such a short time as two weeks.

"You go, love" he's said. "Give Harry my best. I'm not going anywhere, not anymore."

Hermione grinned all the way to Australia.


End file.
